El pasado se queda en el pasado
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Este es el final que a mi me hubiera gustado para la pelicula: un final todett y anti-Lucy porque ese personaje no me gusta y yo adoro a Nelly Lovett ...es de mis primeras historias espero y les guste n.n


este es el final que a mi me ubiera gustado para la pelicula, un nellyxsweneey ya que yo soy fan de esta pareja n_n

Sweneey Todd no me pertenece es de sus respectivos autores

y ya sin mas que decir les dejo con la historia

por cierto soy nueva en esto a si que si tengo algun error haganmelo saber con un review por fis n_n

* * *

Este era el día, al fin hoy el señor Todd mataría al juez Turpin, ya todo estaba planeado, Anthony sacaría a Johanna del manicomio fingiendo ser un peluquero, la traería a su casa y después se la llevaría lejos, el juez convencido de que Johanna estaba arrepentida vendría con el señor Todd, y allí este lo mataría al igual que mató al Bedel hacia unos momentos; más había algo que la señora Lovett no esperaba, y era que Lucy. . . sí, Lucy Barker mejor conocida como la pordiosera loca subiera a la barbería, donde justo ahora el señor Todd esperaba impaciente por que llegara el juez, pensó que con algo de suerte el señor Todd la mataría a sangre fría sin siquiera fijarse quien era, pero su parte mas pesimista como siempre le hizo pensar que tal vez Lucy abriera la boca y la delataría y así su sueño de casarse y vivir junto al mar acompañada del señor Todd nunca llegaría, fue así que subió corriendo a la barbería justo antes de que el señor Todd matara a Lucy

-alto no lo haga mr. T!- le dijo(mas bien le grito ¬¬U) apenas llegara, él aludido solo la vio con cara confusa mientras que la otra mujer solo se le quedaba viendo horrorizada-

-¡aléjese de ella mi señor, ella es la esposa del demonio!-dijo al momento que lo agarraba de un brazo, Swenney solo la aventó lejos de él-

-por que la defiende Mrs. Lovett?-le pregunto molesto-

-por que. . . porque ella. . .ella. . es-pero se vio interrumpida por Lucy que después de ver bien a Swenney grito-

-¡Pero si eres mi Benjamín!, mi amado esposo Benjamín-le dijo al momento que lo abrazaba, Swenney se quedo sin palabras y la señora Lovett pensó que era su fin, así que decidió decirle la verdad para que así al menos él supiera el por que lo había hecho-

-por que como ya se dio cuenta ella es Lucy, Lucy Barker su. . su esposa-completo con verdadero dolor-

-ella?-dijo confundido viendo a la mujer que lo abrazaba casi con obsesión-no eso es mentira-dijo soltándose de aquel agarre que solo le provocaba asco aventando a la mujer encima del único baúl en la habitación-¡dígame que es mentira!-le exigió a Mrs. Lovett sujetándola por los hombros-

-no es mentira Mr. T, ella es Lucy-le dijo al borde del llanto-

-pero usted me dijo que ella tomo arsénico! Ella esta muerta!- le dijo para que reaccionara y le dijera que era mentira, que aquella vagabunda no era su amada esposa-

-si, tomo el veneno, más nunca dije que murió, ella. . .solo. . .solo quedo mal de la cabeza-le dijo apartando la mirada derramando algunas lágrimas-

-entonces es verdad?, ella es la esposa por la que eh matado?, no. . no . .pero, porque?, por que nunca me dijo que era ella?- le pregunto revelando algo de dolor y reproche en su mirada, pero sobre todo confusión-

-por que ella ya no es mas la Lucy que usted recuerda!, ella murió cuando tomo el veneno, esta loca ya no volverá a ser la mujer que un día fue!- le contesto ahora llorando, Swenney solo pudo voltear a ver a la mujer que un día fuera su mujer-

-Lucy?-le pregunto- eres en verdad tu Lucy Barker?-vio como la mujer se le acerco y lo tomo del rostro-

-si, tu eres mi benjamín verdad?- el solo le quito su sombrero todo andrajoso y vio que bajo esa capa de tierra y demás basura se encontraba una mujer que reconoció como su esposa, solo que mas vieja, aunque claro solo en apariencia, vio que ella se acerco a su oído y le dijo-"que bueno es verte querido, verdad que el juez se confundió? Que tu no hiciste nada"-le susurraba como si con eso regresara el tiempo, Swenney se dio cuenta que le decía eso como si estuvieran en ese día, quince años atrás, el día en que Benjamín Barker se fue para no volver jamás-"Johanna a llorado toda la tarde, espera que tu la cargues, ya sabes como le gusta que juegues con ella"-le seguía susurrando, mas no espero la respuesta que él le dio-

- lo siento señora Barker, pero su esposo esta con el juez Turpin, ahora mismo están conversando, pero si lo desea puede esperarlo aquí, la pequeña Johanna no para de llorar verdad? Por que no mejor la arrulla usted? En vez de esperar a su esposo que seguro nunca volverá- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa, la mujer solo logro alejarse de el-

- maldita, maldita! Has corrompido a mi esposo!- le grito a la señora Lovett, la cual solo veía asombrada todo desde la puerta- vámonos amor mío, lejos de Londres, lejos de todo, ay que llevarnos a nuestra hija lejos para que nada la dañe!- le dijo al momento que lo jalaba de un brazo-

-lo siento señora Barker, pero su esposo ya no volverá, su hija ya fue raptada todos estos años por la maldad del juez ya que usted la abandonó y no podemos irnos lejos de Londres pues yo ya pertenezco aquí y usted señora me temo que si quiere irse se ira sola, mas como usted sabrá no la dejare irse así de fácil- para este momento Lucy se encontraba sentada en la única silla existente y Swenney estaba detrás de ella, de un solo movimiento le corto la garganta y antes de morir ella lo vio y le dijo-

-ben..ja..mí..n

-no señora Barker yo no soy Benjamín, él murió hace quince años cuando se fue de aquí, ahora soy Swenney Todd- y diciendo esto piso la palanca y vio como Lucy caía al sótano, después oyó como se rompía su cuello al caer, se voltio hacia la señora Lovett que solo lo veía entre sorprendida y asustada-

-usted, acaba, usted acaba de matarla!-le dijo pegada a la pared, mas no les dio tiempo de pensar nada mas pues un grito ahogado del baúl los distrajo, Swenney tomo a otra de sus amigas y junto a la señora Lovett se acerco y abrieron el baúl, allí encontraron a lo que parecía un muchacho en posición fetal temblando de miedo-

-quien eres tu?-le pregunto Swenney al momento que lo sacaba, mas fue tan brusco que la boina que traía se le cayo revelando unos rizos rubios algo sucios, entonces ambos supieron que ella era Johanna y que había escuchado todo, ahora sabia toda la verdad-Johanna?

-en. .en verdad usted es mi padre?, Benjamín Barker?- le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos, Swenney solo asintió y vio como ella lo abrazaba-perdóname papá, yo, yo pensé que tu me habías abandonado todo este tiempo cuando de verdad te llevaron preso injustamente!-le decía entre sollozos, el barbero no pudo mas que abrazar a su hija-

-pero ya eh regresado y me vengare por todo y todos- al decir esto solo vio por la ventana como el juez se acercaba, así que decidió que era mejor mantenerla lejos en lo que acababa con ese bastardo-pero ahora por que no vas con Mrs. Lovett, ella te explicara todo mientras yo termino con todo esto-Johanna solo asintió-pero ponte tu boina de acuerdo?-ella así lo hizo y justo a tiempo pues el juez estaba entrando a la barbería-

-Johanna?-pregunto acercándose y la aludida solo se tenso-

-no, como cree mi lord, el es un joven ahijado mío y de Mrs. Lovett, verdad Carlos?-ella al comprender lo que su padre tramaba solo afirmo con la cabeza pues si hablaba se delataba-Nelly, porque no lo llevas a que pruebe tus delicias de pasteles?

-claro querido, vamos Carlos-la tomo por los hombros y la llevo hacia la puerta-tal vez al juez le guste un pastel gratis después?-pregunto sonriente-

-claro que si, gracias señora-le respondió este algo frio y serio-

-bien, y dime Carlos, como han estado tus padres eh?-y siguió hablando hasta que bajaron y entraron, allí suspiro y le dijo- te encuentras bien Johanna?

-si, gracias. .eh . .Mrs. Lovett?-pregunto algo indecisa-

-dime querida, que sucede?-le contesto esta invitándola a sentar-

-usted vio si de verdad la mato?-pregunto dudosa de querer saber si había muerto o no-me refiero a la mujer que me trajo al mundo

-Lucy? Si, murió

-ah, ya veo-dijo algo ¿alegre?-

-por como reaccionas supongo que ya lo sabias no?-le pregunto seria-

-que la pordiosera alguna vez fue mi madre?, se ya lo sabia, escuche hace como dos años hablar al bedel con el juez y el le decía todo lo que le había hecho a ella y que había terminado de pordiosera loca y que mi padre había desaparecido de Australia a donde el lo mando con cargos falsos en su contra

-ya veo, hay algo que quieras saber?-en este punto ella sabia todo lo referente a por que Lucy termino como termino y el por que mr. Todd hacia lo que hacia, así que hubiera sido perdida de tiempo explicárselo de nuevo

-si, solo una cosa-le dijo algo apenada-

-dime-le dijo con una sonrisa maternal-

-usted, usted podría ser la mujer a la que yo llame madre?-le pregunto entre apenada y nerviosa-

-yo . . claro linda-le dijo abrazándola por los hombros-me puedes llamar así si quieres, que yo te tratare como a una hija, ahora ven conmigo que tienes que conocer a alguien-y la llevo al sótano donde alguien las esperaba preparando pasteles-

Y mientras eso sucedía abajo arriba era otra cosa:

-juraría que era mi Johanna-decía el juez viendo hacia la tienda-

-no sea absurdo ese era un muchacho-le decía acercándose peligrosamente a el armado con la mas filosa de sus amigas aquella a la que guardaba para ese momento-ella le espera abajo, pero antes será mejor una afeitada no cree?, no querrá que ella lo vea así

-bien, supongo que tiene razón-dijo pasándose una mano por la barbilla-pero hágalo rápido- se sentó y comenzó a afeitarlo-espero y ese ahijado suyo no le toque ni un cabello-le decía serio-

-no se preocupe, después de todo su padre esta aquí para protegerla-le dijo con una sonrisa-

-pero usted a de saber que yo no soy su padre de ella, solo su tutor no?-le dijo volteando a verlo-

-por supuesto señor, pero no me refería a usted, aunque supongo que la cara de un simple barbero no significara nada para usted, no señor?-le dijo escupiendo las ultimas palabras-

-Benjamín Barker!-grito el juez viéndolo con sorpresa y odio-

-BEJAMIN BARKER!-grito Todd como si fuera una batalla y le enterró repetidas veces a su amiga en la yugular, que a cada arremetida sacaba mas sangre, por ultimo le corto bien su cuello y lo tiro al sótano, a los minutos escucho gritar a Johanna y a Mrs. Lovett así que bajo corriendo-

Regresando algo de tiempo, mientras Swenney mataba al juez a diestra y siniestra Nelly y Johanna bajaron a ver a Tobi, que si bien no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de descuartizar muertos para meterlos en pasteles sabia que su madre por algo lo hacia, así que confió en ella y empezó a preparar pasteles como ella le había dicho, si bien no estuvo mucho rato cuando cayo al sótano por una compuerta en el techo el cadáver del Bedel, el se asusto, pero al comprobar que estaba muerto empezó con el trabajo, lo dejo allí y siguió moliendo carne y tiempo después cayo el cuerpo sin vida de la pordiosera loca que rondaba la calle fleet, tampoco le tomo mucha importancia y siguió con lo suyo (que niño mas sangre fría no?) hasta que bajo su madre riendo con una muchacha a la que reconoció como Johanna, la protegida del juez Turpin

-así que ya los estas preparando no cariño?-le pregunto Lovett-

-osea que con las victimas preparan los pasteles?-pregunto confundida la chica-

-claro hija, si no que crees que hacíamos con las victimas de tu padre eh? Además la carne esta carísima como para comprar por montones para los pasteles que vendo-le dijo distraída su nueva madre-Tobi deja eso un momento y ven a saludar querido-le dijo, el se acerco y la señora Lovett lo agarro de los hombros- querido, te presento a tu nueva hermana, Johanna, la hija del señor Todd y a ti querida te presento a mi hijo adoptivo Tobi

-hola Tobi, un gusto-le dijo Johanna sonriéndole-

-hola, nueva hermana- le dijo sonriendo, más en ese momento cayó el cuerpo del juez y Johanna grito junto a la señora Lovett-

Swenney bajo corriendo navaja en mano y al entrar casi se cae del susto pues su hija, Tobi y la señora Lovett estaban riendo como locos tirados en el suelo

-que sucede aquí?-pregunto confundido-

-es que. . .es que. . .yo. . .yo grite. . .por que ese salió del techo. . .y . . .jajajaja-Johanna no podía hablar mas por la risa y su padre intuyo que paso-

-y supongo que brincaste y todos se resbalaron no?-dijo divertido, los otros tres solo asintieron riendo aun mas, el se les unió y se arrodillo a un lado de ellos-menuda hija que tengo asustándose por un muerto jajaja

-si. . pero uno bajado del techo!-le siguió la señora Lovett riendo-

Después de calmarse un poco por ese ataque de risa Tood pregunto:

-Y solo por ello gritaron ustedes dos?-ambas (Nelly y Johanna) asintieron- y tu no las aguantaste?- Tobi asintió algo apenado- menuda familia que tengo- dijo sonriendo- una hija y una mujer asustadizas y un hijo que no puede con ellas, que voy a hacer con ustedes eh?- les pregunto sonriendo a lo que Johanna solo atino a decir-

-querernos y soportarnos papá, que si no?-y el la abrazo al igual que a Nelly con el otro brazo y ella a su vez a Tobi-

Después de ello y de que todos se cambiaran (pues el piso estaba lleno de sangre) se sentaron en la tienda y platicaron, hasta que Anthony llego con el cochero y al verlos en tan peculiar cuadro decidió entrar a averiguar que pasaba

-eh, Johanna?-pregunto entrando a la tienda, la aludida solo corrió a abrazarlo-que ocurre aquí?

-nada Anthony, pero ven te quiero presentar a mi familia-le dijo sonriendo-

-familia?

-si! No es bueno eso-y lo llevo frente a la señora Lovett, el señor Todd y el hijo adoptivo de ambos- mira ella es mi madre Eleonor o Nelly próximamente señora Todd, el es mi hermano Tobías Todd y el es mi padre Swenney Todd –le dijo sonriendo-

-un gusto, otra vez-dijo algo apenado por la situación-

Después de la presentación cenaron y se acomodaron para dormir esa noche, al día siguiente se fueron a las afueras de Londres, pues habían ganado tanto la barbería y el emporio que podían vivir sin problemas un año o dos sin trabajar, se fueron a la costa y allí compraron dos casas, una para la familia Todd y otra para los enamorados, allí después de un mes Nelly y Swenney se casaron, tres meses después se casaron Johanna y Anthony, Todd siguió con su empleo original que era de barbero , Anthony trabajaba de pescador y mientras tanto Nelly y Johanna acomodaban todo en sus casas con la ayuda de Tobi, dos años mas tarde Johanna se embarazo y tuvo a unas gemelas, la adoración de su abuela, que también tuvo pero un niño, los llamaron Caroline y Coraline a las gemelas y al niño Carlos, allí vivieron bien

Un día en que Swenney cerraba la barbería temprano Nelly le pregunto

-oye amor, siempre me pregunte, por que me elegiste a mi y no a Lucy?-le dijo abrazándolo-

-deberás quieres saber?-ella asintió- te elegí a ti por que tu eras y eres mi presente y futuro, Lucy como tu dijiste era mi pasado, al igual que Benjamín Barker, además de que la que yo recuerdo no es la misma que mate

-entonces yo soy tu futuro?-le pregunto viéndolo de frente-

-si-le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano-tu eres mi presente y futuro, Lucy es mi pasado y el pasado allí se queda-le sonrió y fue a por Carlos y Tobi que jugueteaban con las olas, mientras una feliz Nelly los veía-

-así que eso es, tienes razón así como tu eres mi futuro yo soy el tuyo, Albert y Lucy son nuestros pasados, y allí se quedaran, en el pasado- diciendo esto se fue a reunir con ellos y jugueteo en el agua junto a su esposo e hijos-

FIN.


End file.
